


Wawancanda Bareng Karakter KnB

by Rizuki_Kinomoto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Humor, Interviews, Jokes, Other, Questions
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizuki_Kinomoto/pseuds/Rizuki_Kinomoto
Summary: Ingin wawancanda (wawancara + canda) bersama karakter KnB favoritmu? Kamu bisa ngobrol, bertanya, bercanda maupun tertawa ngakak dengan mereka! Warning inside.





	1. Tetsuya Kuroko's Part

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: OOC banget, ada typo, tidak sesuai EYD, kebanyakan dialog, gaje, humornya mungkin garing, dsb

Summary: Ingin wawancanda (wawancara + canda) bersama karakter KnB favoritmu? Kamu bisa ngobrol, bertanya, bercanda maupun tertawa ngakak dengan mereka! Warning inside. (Chap 1: Tetsuya Kuroko’s Part)

Wawancanda Bareng Karakter KnB:

Tetsuya Kuroko’s Part

1\. Neee, Kuroko... kenapa kau suka vanilla shake? Apa karena kau menyadari dirimu pendek dan butuh asupan kalsium? (Anique IndigOnyx HyuUchiha Funna)  
Kuroko: *mendadak panah imajiner menusuk dada* Ba, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu? Tak kusangka kamu ternyata tahu alasanku kenapa aku suka sekali vanilla shake. Katakan padaku siapa dirimu. Apa kamu ini paranormal? Kok kamu tahu isi hatiku? Kamu ini seperti Akashi-kun saja. Atau ... jangan-jangan selama ini kamu perhatiin aku? *menatap vanilla shake yang sudah kosong* Ano ... aku pesan lagi vanilla shake-nya. Tapi yang jumbo, ya ...

2\. Nee, Tetsu-kun, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Akashi oreshi? (Hitomi Arishima)  
Kuroko: Cukup menarik. Kali ini aku akan jawab serius, ya. Menurutku, Akashi-kun dalam wujud oreshi itu orangnya baik dan respect pada siapapun. Dulu, dia itu membantuku, lho bagaimana caranya mengembangkan kemampuan misdirection dengan mengandalkan hawa keberadaanku. Nah, berkat dia aku jadi pemain reguler di tim Teiko. Sebagai pemain bayangan keenam. Sejak saat itulah, aku tidak hanya menganggap dia teman, tapi juga instruktur basket pribadiku. Tetapi sejak kepribadian Akashi-kun berubah, aku sempat terkejut melihatnya. Bahkan dia sampai memanggilku, “Tetsuya”. Tidak seperti biasalah gitu. Begitu juga dengan perlakuan teman-teman setim Teiko dulu. Yah ... kalau boleh jujur, aku suka Akashi-kun oreshi yang dulu. Yang selalu membantuku bahkan kasih aku dukungan sampai aku bisa menjadi sekarang ini. Untunglah, sejak aku berhasil memenangkan Winter Cup dan Akashi-kun dan tim Rakuzan-nya kalah pertama kali, dia menjabat tanganku dan mengucapkan selamat padaku. Ah, aku senang dia (maksudku oreshi) kembali dan hubunganku dengannya sudah membaik. Youkatta desu.

3\. Nee, Tetsu-kun... lebih suka vanilla shake atau Kagami-kun? :v /pertanyaan macam apa ini :’’v (Sonya Agustina)  
Kuroko: Kalau ditanya minuman favorit, aku lebih suka vanilla shake. Tapi kalau ditanya soal siapa partner terbaikku, ya Kagami-kun. Toh, dia kan “Cahaya”-ku.

4\. Tetsuya-nii (aku nganggap Kuroko itu kakakku :’v ), kenapa kau suka gadis yg bertipe lembut? XD (Akashi Arisa)  
Kuroko: *tertawa kecil* Ah, akhirnya aku punya adik ... eh, adik kandung apa adik angkat nih? Ehm, kembali ke topik, aku suka gadis lembut karena bagiku, wanita adalah makhluk lemah lembut. Lembut tutur katanya, lembut hatinya, dan tidak kasar. Aku suka seorang gadis memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Begitulah.

5\. X’D Kuroko doyan Momoi ga sih? (Adella Juwita Wulandari)  
Kuroko: Doyan? Doyan dalam hal makan maksudnya? Momoi-san itu bukan makanan. Aku hanya memperlakukan dia seperti seorang pria gentleman pada seorang gadis. Hanya itu.

6\. Ikutaan, xD Tetsu-kun, lebih pilih tim Teiko dulu atau tim Seirin? Plus alasannya (Berasa jadi guru BK :’v ) (Ika Nur Aisya Setyana)  
Kuroko: Lho, kok tanya itu lagi? Ya, pastilah aku lebih pilih tim Seirin. Aku kan pemain di tim itu sekarang. Kamu tahu? Alasanku senang berada di Seirin itu aku suka kerja keras mereka. Bahkan saat bertanding pun, mereka mengandalkan kerja sama tim. Itulah kenapa aku lebih memilih tim Seirin.

7\. Tetsu kenapa kamu suka pakai wristband? apa yang ada dibalik wristband mu? apakah kamu menutupi sebuah tanda lahir? (Ijat)  
Kuroko: Tidak ada apa-apa di balik wristband-ku. Lagipula aku tidak punya tanda lahir di pergelangan tanganku. Aku suka pakai wristband karena itu sudah kebiasaanku. Oh ya, wristband yang kupakai itu pemberian dari seseorang. Sebagai tanda persahabatanku ini pada Ogiwara-kun dan juga termotivasi untuk tidak boleh menyerah dalam bermain basket. Makanya, aku selalu memakainya.

8\. Kuroko-kun, kenapa hawa keberadaanmu tipis sekali? Apakah karena orangtua kamu salah satunya makhluk dunia lain? XD #dihajarKurokofans (ReWine Chan)  
Kuroko: Orangtuaku manusia. Sama seperti manusia lainnya. Aku mendapat hawa keberadaan seperti ini dari Kaa-san-ku. Ehm, entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, ya ... syukuri saja. Kalau seandainya aku tidak punya hawa tipis ini, aku tidak akan bisa menggunakan misdirection lagi soalnya.

9\. Kuroko-kun, gimana caranya nemuin Aomine-kun waktu malem hari? :v /dibacok aomine// (Yumna Chan)  
Kuroko: Itu mudah. Tinggal pakai senter.

10\. Tetsuya, kenapa manly sangat sampe bikin akashi/? Klepek2? (Silvany Ayu)  
Kuroko: *muncul blush tipis di pipi* Ah, kamu ini ... bikin hatiku berbunga-bunga jadinya. Eh, kurasa bukan Akashi-kun yang klepek-klepek deh. Kamu sendiri bagaimana?

Next: Atsushi Murasakibara


	2. Atsushi Murasakibara's Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingin wawancanda (wawancara + canda) bersama karakter KnB favoritmu? Kamu bisa ngobrol, bertanya, bercanda maupun tertawa ngakak dengan mereka! Warning inside. (Chap 2: Atsushi Murasakibara’s Part)

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: OOC banget, ada typo, tidak sesuai EYD, kebanyakan dialog, gaje, humornya mungkin garing, dsb

Summary: Ingin wawancanda (wawancara + canda) bersama karakter KnB favoritmu? Kamu bisa ngobrol, bertanya, bercanda maupun tertawa ngakak dengan mereka! Warning inside. (Chap 2: Atsushi Murasakibara’s Part)

Wawancanda Bareng Karakter KnB:  
Atsushi Murasakibara’s Part

1\. Kenapa makan mulu sih :” (Sin)  
Murasakibara: Are? Kenapa kamu malah nanya aku makan mulu, sih? Kamu sendiri juga makan sepertiku, kan? Kalau aku nggak makan, aku bisa mati kelaparan nanti ... Nyam, nyam ... *mengunyah Maiubo*

2\. Kalau di ajak main di attack on titan mukkun bakalan hormat ga sama Kapten Levi dia itu serem lo kaya kapten kamu dulu waktu smp akashi wkwkwkwkwk (Adhy S. Heriady)  
Murasakibara: Ara, ara ... barusan aku browsing Attack On Titan sama Kapten Levi itu di Internet. Kalau tidak salah, dia itu orang pendek yang punya model rambut kayak Taka-chin, ya? Hmm, sekilas mirip Aka-chin, sih dari ukuran tubuhnya ... tapi jangan kenalin aku ke dia, deh. Nanti bisa-bisa aku kena tebas. Kenapa? Disangkanya aku Titan yang mau makan dia ... mendingan nggak usah. Walaupun aku benci basket, tapi lebih baik aku jadi pemain basket saja. Daripada aku jadi Titan di sana ...

3\. Mukkun (kau sudah aku anggap sebagai sepupu ku) jadi tolong jelaskan mengapa kamu memiliki badan yang besar seperti anime titan disebelah :v (Manshaf Pooheer)  
Murasakibara: Sejak kapan aku punya sepupu? Kok aku tidak tahu, ya? Eh, tunggu ... kenapa aku jadi sering dibanding-bandingkan dengan Titan, sih? Aku memang tinggi besar, tapi aku hanya manusia biasa yang suka makan makanan manis dan snack doang. Ehm, soal kenapa badanku besar begini ... susah aku menjelaskannya kenapa. Yah ... faktor keturunan, sih.

4\. Pernah di ankle break Akashi? (Aurellia Luciano)  
Murasakibara: Hmm ... kayaknya belum pernah, deh.

5\. Mukkun kalau jalan disekolah ngak kejeduk pintu tuh palanya? (Kiriyama Rei)  
Murasakibara: *tertawa geli* Ehehe ... sering malah. Ara, karena badanku besar, sih (kecuali pintunya lebih besar daripada aku). Makanya tiap kali aku masuk ke pintu, aku harus menundukkan kepalaku kalau tidak mau dahiku sampai benjol dibuatnya ...

6\. Buat mukkun: kok kamu suka mkn bnyk, knp nda gemuk2?? Apa nda diabet mkn yg manis trs??XD #GOMEN_aneh (Aditia Dini)  
Murasakibara: Ara, sepertinya aku bakalan mencetak rekor makan banyak tapi tidak gemuk. Hehe ... tepuk tangan, dong buat aku. Eh, mungkin ini efek samping sering latihan basket, ya makanya kalau makan banyak jadi tidak bisa gemuk. Diabet? Maksudnya diabetes? Daijoubu. Aku nggak akan kena diabetes, kok ... :p

7\. Mukkun kok bisa jatohin ring basket pake rahasia apa?kagami aja nyoba gk bisa tuh (Rizki Karunia Ramadhan)  
Murasakibara: ... Ah, itu kejadian yang tak bisa kulupakan sampai sekarang ini. Mungkin karena aku terlalu kuat nge-dunk-nya ... ring basketnya jadi sampai jatuh, deh ...

8\. Mukkun bagi bagi tingginya boleh? Nanti kukasih Maiobu sekarung deh :”D (Xiao Chie)  
Murasakibara: *mata berbinar* Wah ... kamu baik sekali, ya kasih aku Maiubo sekarung ... Eh, tunggu dulu. Gimana caranya aku bagi tingginya, ya? Hmm ... maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikannya untukmu ...

9\. Nee Murasaki-kun! Kamu kan hobinya makan maibou! Jadi intinya kamu kalau akan bertanding di ruang tunggu di loker milikmu banyak sekali makanan kecil dan manis2 kan? (Sedikit menebak) (Kasamatsu Sarah Chan)  
Murasakibara: Ara, aku tercengang kamu benar menebaknya ... Selama ini kamu diam-diam mengintip isi lokerku, kan? Hehe ... joudan dayo. Iya, itu semuanya sengaja kusimpan sampai pertandingan selesai. Soalnya, aku tidak bisa memakannya di sepanjang pertandingan. Mendokusai na ...

10\. Selama di Teiko Mukkun akrabnya sama siapa? Kok pas di Yosen bisa akrab ama Himuro? (Anique IndigOnyx HyuUchiha Funna)  
Murasakibara: *garuk-garuk tengkuk* Etto, kuingat-ingat dulu sebentar ... ah! Waktu aku masih di Teiko, aku akrab bahkan respect sama Aka-chin. Apa yang dia perintah, aku turuti. Dia pernah berjanji menghadiahiku makanan manis kalau dia berhasil memenangkan pertandingan shogi. Hehe ... Oh, ya aku juga dekat sama Kuro-chin, lho ... walaupun aku selalu berdebat dengannya kalau membicarakan soal basket. Soal kenapa aku bisa akrab sama Muro-chin, itu aku bertemu dengannya secara kebetulan. Karena kami berdua itu sama-sama masuk klub basket dan juga satu tim di Yosen. Jadi ... sejak saat itu, hubunganku dengan Muro-chin semakin dekat. Dia sering kasih aku snack, lho. Hehe ...

Next: Taiga Kagami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, we meet again! ^o^)/
> 
> Ini apaan pertanyaannya kebanyakan ngaco begini? Maaf, ya itu bukan aku sendiri yang buat. Hehe. Tapi mereka yang anggota grup KNBI yang menyumbangkan pertanyaannya untukku. Kan aku sudah bilang kalau mau ikut menyumbang pertanyaannya, tinggal join di grup itu dah ... XD
> 
> BTW, gimana ceritanya? Maaf, kalau banyak kekurangan dan kesalahannya di sini. Terutama Mukkun OOC banget di sini. Huhu ... aku sudah membuatnya se-IC mungkin ... :’’’)
> 
> Kalau kalian suka dan ingin aku melanjutkannya, aku senang sekali. OK, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	3. Taiga Kagami's Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingin wawancanda (wawancara + canda) bersama karakter KnB favoritmu? Kamu bisa ngobrol, bertanya, bercanda maupun tertawa ngakak dengan mereka! Warning inside. (Chap 3: Taiga Kagami’s Part)

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: OOC banget, ada typo, tidak sesuai EYD, kebanyakan dialog, gaje, humornya mungkin garing, dsb

Summary: Ingin wawancanda (wawancara + canda) bersama karakter KnB favoritmu? Kamu bisa ngobrol, bertanya, bercanda maupun tertawa ngakak dengan mereka! Warning inside. (Chap 3: Taiga Kagami’s Part)

Wawancanda Bareng Karakter KnB:  
Taiga Kagami’s Part

1\. Kagami-kun, bagaimana bisa kamu sanggup makan burger sampe puluhan buah? gk meledak(?) tuh perut? XD #dihajarKagami (ReWine Chan)  
Kagami: *ngakak* Huahahaha! Ya, tentu saja aku bisa! Burger puluhan segitu masih sanggup kumakan. Tidak masalah kalau aku menghabiskan semuanya. Itu tidak membuat selera makanku turun. Toh, burger keju itu makanan favoritku! Hehe, tenang saja. Perutku bukan balon, kok. Nggak bakal meledak.

2\. Kagami kenapa alismu bercabang??? kamu ikutan sulam alis ya??? (Layla Nadira Romadhona)  
Kagami: Hah?? Mana pernah aku ikutan sulam alis, tukang salon! Lah wong dari kecil bentuk alisku sudah bercabang gini. Alisku ini dapatnya dari ayahku, tahu!

3\. kagami gimana perasaan kamu waktu kaget liat tetsu muncul tiba”... (Chiaki Asari Chan)  
Kagami: Ehm, OK. Ini berlebihan. Tapi ini benar-benar dari isi hatiku ... *suara mulai meninggi* sport jantuuung! Plus mataku seakan mau loncat dari songketnyaaaa! Kalau bukan Kuroko teme yang muncul tiba-tiba, udah kucekek itu oraaaaaaaang!!

4\. Kagami-kun belajar masak dari siapa? (ErinNahari)  
Kagami: Yah ... aku belajar sendiri. Soalnya, kan aku hidup sendiri di apartemen. Hehe. *nyengir*

5\. Kagami-kun gimana rasa nya pas pertama kali masuk zone, trus gimana juga rasanya pertama kali ngalahin ace nya kiseki no sedai (Rizki Karunia Ramadhan)  
Kagami: Wah, aku merasa bersemangat! Sekaligus senang sekali. Saat aku pertama kali masuk zone, di situlah aku merasa fokus saat mengalahkan lawanku yang terkuat. Jadinya, aku ingin memasukinya lagi dan lagi. Ace-nya Kiseki no Sedai? Aomine? Yah, aku senang saja sih berhasil mengalahkannya. Tapi aku ingin bertanding dengannya lagi nanti suatu hari nanti.

6\. Kagami-kun, jawab dengan jujur ya. Antara kau dan aomine, siapa yang lebih bodoh? (Claudia Cassiopeia)  
Kagami: Ini aku jawab jujur, ya. Lebih bodoh Ahomine, lah! Sebodoh-bodohnya aku, aku masih tahu sedikit-sedikit Bahasa Inggris. Dia? Mana tahu!

7\. Kagamin apa alasanmu balik ke Jepang selain untuk mengalahkna GoM? (Shavinka Andrea Nazma)  
Kagami: Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya balik ke negara asalku saja. Istilahnya, pulang kampung gitu.

8\. kagami knp nomr Sepatu kamu bgtu susah dicr? Apa krn kakimu sngt besr? :v (Hitomi Arishima)  
Kagami: Naaah! Itu dia! Memang nomor sepatuku itu susah banget dicari. Sampai-sampai aku harus keliling toko cari sepatu yang pas dengan kakiku. Kasihan banget, ya aku ... T_T

9\. kagami kenapa sih kmu tiap kali nempel mulu sma si kuroko ? emang kamu amplop sma prangko apa? :v (Pricilli Putri Ayu Deswani)  
Kagami: Lah, justru Kuroko yang terus nempel sama aku! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau Kuroko memilihku jadi partner dia dan “Cahaya”-nya. That’s why he becomes stick with me.

10\. Kagami-kun, bgaimana rasax ciuman pertama mu hrs diambil oleh alex-san?? (Aditia Dini)  
Kagami: *terbatuk* Uhuk! Ehm ... bagaimana, ya? *pipi merona* Akh! Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu!

Next: Seijuurou Akashi

Hai, Readers! Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Well, kebanyakan pertanyaannya rada absurd, tapi lucu menurutku. Tapi ada juga yang serius. Hehe ... Semoga kalian terhibur. XD

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan Kagami-nya OOC. Kalau kalian mau kasih komentar, silakan saja. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, semua! Aku datang dengan fanfic baru, nih! Kali ini aku publish-nya khusus di AO3 ini. Yuhuu!
> 
> Entah kenapa aku mendapat ide nista ini saat terpikir olehku untuk buat wawancara dengan candaan bareng karakter KnB. Aku terinspirasi membuat FF ini karena banyak Author lain membuat FF wawancara seperti ini. Gokil pula! Hehe ... XD
> 
> Oh ya, sebentar lagi Anime basket favorit kita akan muncul kembali dalam bentuk movie! Horeee! *tebar confetti*
> 
> Bagaimana cerita wawancara-nya? Maaf, kalau garing dan humornya tidak berasa. Kalian tahu? Aku dapat pertanyaan seperti ini dari teman-teman seanggota grup FB. Mau nyumbang pertanyaan seperti ini? Gampang. Syaratnya, kalian harus punya akun FB dan masuk sebagai anggota resmi dari grup KNBI (Kuroko no Basuke Indonesia).
> 
> OK, kurasa sampai di sini dulu. Tunggu saja di wawancanda dengan karakter lain berikutnya! :D


End file.
